Commitment of the Heart
by Anjirika
Summary: Melinda’s world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever and while 'Sam' is dealing with the pieces of his old life, they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward
1. Cold Blue

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' and I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out. This is just my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

**COMMITMENT OF THE HEART**

**Chapter One: Cold Blue**

"A ring?" asked Delia completely in shock. It was the following morning after Sam dropped the bombshell about having an engagement ring, or a promise ring to give to some unknown girl. "He actually has a ring, as to give another girl?"

"Yeah," Melinda said with a nod as she cleaned up some stock in the front of the store. "I couldn't believe it either, but it's true."

"Oh Melinda," Delia sighed as she came over to her friend. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I don't know if there's anything that I can do," Melinda answered honestly as she walked back to the cash desk. "I mean if Sam wants to pursue this…this other woman whoever she is, who am I to…stand in his way?"

"But Melinda," Delia stated with a sigh. "It's Jim."

Melinda shook her head. "I'm not sure about that."

"Melinda he made you your favourite breakfast."

"I know," Melinda answered her voice cracking with emotion.

"He looks at you the same way Jim looked at you."

Melinda nodded, the tears brimming in her eyes. "I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What's who going to do?" asked the familiar voice of Sam.

"Oh hey—Sam," Delia stated turning around to face the topic of conversation. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sam answered with a half smile. "Mel, are you okay?"

"What did you call me?" Melinda asked turning around not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"It's one of those mornings," Delia explained with a semi-shrug of her shoulders to indicate that Melinda was just having a hard day die to the loss of her husband. "You know,"

"Yeah," Sam agreed only half listening to Delia; he was too focused on Melinda and the look of absolute surprise that she was giving him. "Are you okay Mel?" he asked again as he took a halting step towards her.

"You did it again," Melinda stated. "You called me Mel."

"Yeah?" Sam asked as he put his hands in his pockets. "So?"

"Jim—that's what he called me," Melinda answered. "He called me Mel."

"All the time?" Sam asked looking kind of guilty.

"Yeah," Melinda stated as she wiped away her tears. "He did."

"Sorry, I—"

"No," she interrupted as she shook her head. "Don't be sorry."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Clearly it's upset you."

Melinda bit her lip. How could she explain to the man standing before her that he was really her husband— or rather the soul that was inhabiting his body was the soul of her husband— and that the reason he couldn't remember anything was because that soul had gone through a sort of 'reincarnation' memory wipe. It sounded crazy, even to Melinda but it was the little things like making her breakfast and looking at her a certain way and calling her 'Mel' instead of 'Melinda' that made her realize that he really was her Jim.

"You know what, never mind…" Melinda stated shaking her head and changing the subject completely. "…have you found out who you're supposed to give that ring too?"

Sam shook his head. "No actually. I called the people who were listed on my phone…most of them sounded completely crazy and none of them knew whether or not I was in a relationship with someone."

"Well have you talked to your parents yet? Or your sister?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah but they don't know anything either. And it's weird isn't it; you would have thought that if I had a girlfriend or whatever that she would have called me by now…but she hasn't. I mean it's been a couple weeks and nothing. "

Sam paused and looked at Melinda who suddenly went white. "Melinda?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Melinda?" Delia asked. "Are you alright?"

Melinda shook her head as something suddenly dawned on her. "No. No I'm not alright…if you both will excuse me for a moment I have to go do something."

And with that Melinda grabbed her purse and exited her store quicker than Delia had ever seen. Sam on the other hand felt that something was up with Melinda. She seemed really upset to him and he didn't like that. But he shrugged it off because he knew that he had only known the woman for a couple of months. For all he knew that was her normal behaviour.

"She's an odd one," he stated finally as he turned back to Delia.

"Yeah she is," Delia agreed. "But it's all a part of her charm."

"Yeah," Sam echoed. "Listen Delia, I have to get going, I have to get back to the house that we're gutting and well…. make sure that Melinda's okay, okay?"

Delia nodded. "Okay."


	2. Confirmation of an Instinct

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

**Chapter Two: Confirmation of an Instinct **

Her hands were shaking as she entered her bathroom. _This can't be happening,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door behind her. _This can't be happening. _But she had a feeling that it was. The timing was just too perfect. She had already been taking the drugs and her nights with Jim had always been the same—both of them wanted a child.

"Both of us," Melinda whispered to herself as she waited for the results. "We both wanted a baby but me…alone like this…" she shook her head and began to pace around the small bathroom, muttering to herself. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it. No I know that I'm not going to be able to handle it. But what if I don't have to? What if Sam—Jim—what if Jim remembers? If he remembers then I won't be doing this alone—not really. His spirit will be here and if this,"

Melinda paused and placed her free hand on her stomach. "If this is real then everything will be fine…" Knowing that it had to be time, Melinda looked down at the piece of technology in her hand and her eyes widened in shock.

---

"Sam?"

"Delia?" asked Sam as he held his cell phone. "How did you get this number?"

"Melinda gave it to me," Delia answered quickly. "She said that I should have it just in case she ever got caught at an estate sale. She didn't want you to worry."

"Right so why are you calling me?"

Delia sighed and turned the open sign to closed, "It's Melinda. She hasn't been back all day. I have no idea where she is."

"No idea?"

"None," Delia confirmed. "I've called her house, her cell, Eli, everyone. No one's seen or heard from her since this morning."

"That's odd," Sam stated, an uneasy feeling coming over him.

"I'm really worried about her," Delia confided. "She's been through so much lately and well…it's not that I'm worried that she'll do anything rash it's just maybe something has happened to her or something. She didn't tell me where she was going and well…"

"You want me to check her house," Sam interjected. "While you drive around?"

"Is that too much to ask?"

"No," Sam assured. "Melinda's been so great to me it's the least I can do."

---

"Mel?" Sam called as he entered through the back door of Melinda's house, wincing internally at the pet name that her husband used to call her. "Melinda?" he called out again, closing the door behind him. "Melinda are you here?" He paused and while there was no answer he thought that he could hear a faint sobbing coming from upstairs.

"Melinda?" he called out again as he reached the foot of the stairs. "It's me Sam. Are you here?" again there was no answer but the soft sobbing. Sam took the stairs one at a time, going slowly so as not to frighten Melinda who was clearly not alright. "Melinda?" Sam called out again and this time he heard a shuddering sob that pulled at his heart strings and it was coming from Melinda's bedroom.

_Should I go in there?_ He asked himself silently as he hovered at the edge of the partially opened door and wasn't about to go in, but another heart wrenching sob from Melinda made up his mind and Sam walked through the door, only to find Melinda sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed crying her eyes out. "Oh Melinda," he stated as he fell to her side and instantly took her into his arms to hopefully calm her down. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Melinda shook her head, far too upset to speak. And so the seconds ticked by with Sam holding her and rubbing her back and whispering to her that whatever it was it would be alright. Finally she calmed down enough and through broken sobs she explained what was wrong. "At…the store…this morning….I realized that….it had been too long….so I went to the drug store….and the test….it told me what I knew…but I'm not ready…not without y—not without Jim….I—I don't know how I'm…going to do this….on my own."

"Do what?" asked Sam even though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

Melinda paused and took a shuddered breath while looking at Sam straight in the eyes. In them she saw not the man who had died, but the spirit of her dear beloved Jim, and with that knowledge she told him what she had found out. "I'm pregnant."

—End of Chapter Two—

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note: Wow! There's so many reviews already. Clara, Stupid-Fairy, Hannah, iwant2believe13, Butterflied and Mee—thank you for your reviews. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first. If you did enjoy it, or even if you didn't—please leave a review._


	3. Confusions from the Past

_Disclaimer:_ Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

_Summary: _Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

**Chapter Three: Confusions from the Past**

"Yeah Delia, she's asleep…"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No it's okay. She's just had a trying day."

"Well tell her that she can take the day off tomorrow if she wants."

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks Sam."

"For what?"

"For being there for her…I know that she really needs it right now."

"Oh well, it's the least I can do."

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Delia."

Sam put the phone down. The rain that the meteorologists had been promising was coming down in buckets, the noise of which created a soft yet melancholy soundscape in the background. Sam turned his attention from the rain streaked windows to the woman lying on the couch, finally sleeping peacefully. Sam just could not figure Melinda out, nor could he figure out the connection that he felt for her. Even more disconcerting, when Melinda told him that she was pregnant he felt extremely happy, as though she had just told him that _he _was the father.

"But that's impossible," Sam muttered to himself as he turned to gaze out the window.

Suddenly there was a whimper from the couch and Sam turned to see that Melinda was waking up. He was halfway to her when she muttered a name that made him stop. "Jim?" she asked in a quiet voice her eyes still closed.

"Um…"

"Oh," Melinda continued as her eyes opened and she gazed upon Sam's face. "Sam."

"Nightmare?" he asked looking at the tears in Melinda's eyes.

Melinda shook her head. "No. Actually it was a really good dream…" she paused and looked up, watching as Sam came and sat beside her on the couch. Pulling her feet up under her Melinda continued. "I was dreaming of Jim—it was more of a memory really. I was reliving when I…" Melinda paused. She had dreamed of the moment when she had told Jim her secret, but she realized that she couldn't tell Sam her secret, not yet, so she quickly changed her story. "…when I first met Jim…there was a fire in my apartment building and he was one of the paramedics who came and there was an—"

"—instant connection," Sam finished.

"Yeah," Melinda agreed her voice soft and vulnerable. "How did you—?"

"Just a feeling…" he sighed and leaned back into the couch defeated. "I wonder if I have a connection with—whoever she is—I mean I did buy a ring for her."

Melinda sighed herself and tried to not let her emotions show. "I wonder," Melinda paused and looked up, catching Sam's gaze. In those eyes she saw her dear beloved Jim, like always but instead of being a distant glimmer, this time it was a bright light—a shining beacon showing her that the man who she knew to be her soul mate was there, trying to get out.

A boom of thunder startled the both of them and they quickly pulled away from each other, realizing that their faces had just been inches apart. "Uh, what time is it?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

Sam looked at his watch. "After midnight…"

Melinda groaned. "I need to go to bed," and with that she stood up but due to the emotional stress of the day and the fact that she hadn't eaten since early that morning, Melinda wavered on her feet and nearly collapsed. However Sam was quickly at her side holding her up. "Alright then…." Melinda stated as she held on to Sam's arm to steady herself. "…that's odd."

"You're pregnant," Sam stated. "And you've had nothing to eat today I bet."

Melinda nodded.

"You need to eat," he continued, letting go of Melinda for a moment and thankfully she seemed to have regained her balance. "Come on into the kitchen, I'll make you something to eat."

"A midnight snack?" Melinda asked a smile spreading over her face.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, whatever you want."

Melinda thought about it for a moment. "Pancakes," she decided finally. "Pancakes with blueberries in it please…"

"Will you help?" Sam asked hopefully.

Melinda nodded. "Of course."

---

The following morning dawned too bright and too early for Melinda's liking. She listened to Delia's advice and took the day off, deciding to go through the memory book of her life with Jim. Each page, each photo held a memory that was dear to her. She had just gotten to the pictures of their third anniversary when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melinda asked as she picked up the phone.

"Melinda?" came the panicked voice of Delia.

"Delia?" Melinda asked again. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Sorry Delia, can I call you back?"

"Yeah," her friend assured. "Yeah."

"Great." Melinda stated. "Bye,"

"Bye." Delia stated after which the phone went to a dial tone.

The doorbell ran again.

"Coming!" Melinda called out as she put the book down on the coffee table and went to the door. She opened it to find a woman around her height but with the most stunning blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a simple black dress with a matching purse over her shoulder. She had no makeup on but Melinda figured that if the woman chose too she would look very beautiful. "Can I help you?" Melinda asked the woman, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"Are you Melinda Gordon?" the woman asked in a questioning manner.

Melinda nodded. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Rebecca Johnston; I heard from the woman at your antique store that Sam is living in your garage?"

"He's living in the room above my garage while he finishes it."

Rebecca scowled. "It's done."

"Yes." Melinda stated. "It is but uh—he decided to stay for a while, till he gets his memory back and—"

"Memory?" Rebecca asked her face paling. "Sam lost his memory?"

"What is it that you want with Sam?" Melinda asked, already dreading the answer.

Rebecca turned her ice cold eyes on Melinda. "I'm his girlfriend."


	4. Colliding Worlds

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Colliding Worlds

It was late in the afternoon when Sam returned home and when he did he saw two women sitting on Melinda's porch. One was Melinda herself; the other was a blonde beauty that he had never met before—_ maybe she's someone from my other life_. But as much as Sam wanted to remember who he had been before the motorcycle accident he was beginning to get the feeling that who he was now, after the accident with no memory was someone that he wanted to be. He stepped out of his car and the blonde woman was instantly on her feet and racing towards him. She threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair.

"Oh Sam!" she cried as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Marcus told me, but I didn't believe it. I came down to this stupid backwater town as quickly as I could and—"

"Uh excuse me," Sam began as he pushed the woman off him. "Who are you?"

"Sam, it's me…Becca."

Sam looked into the woman's tear filled eyes but nothing came to him.

"Sorry," he stated shaking his head. "Nothing."

Rebecca turned and glared at Melinda who was still sitting on the steps before turning back to the man that she loved. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Why aren't you with your parents? Why didn't you call me? You called Marcus…"

"…I called all the men in my phone but they all seem crazy."

"Crazy?" asked Rebecca, her eyes narrowing. "Sam, you don't remember who I am. We've been dating for the past three years. That's crazy."

"No actually," Sam stated as he stepped around Rebecca. "It's my life now."

Rebecca sighed. "You have to come with me."

Sam shook his head. "I live here."

"Over some garage with a woman you barely know?"

"Melinda—"

"She's known you for a couple months Sam. I've known you for years."

"Then where have you been these past few weeks huh?" he asked watching the doubt and fear and pain flicker across Rebecca's ice blue eyes. "When I was in the hospital scared out of my mind because I had no idea who I was, where were you?"

Rebecca said nothing, so Sam continued.

"That woman," he paused pointing to Melinda whose face suddenly shot up at the sound of her name. "Melinda," Sam continued his voice softer. "Melinda was at my bedside every day while I recovered. She opened up her home to me when my family was falling apart. She has been the only sane person that I've met since I awoke and I want to know that if we were so close, where were you when I needed you most?"

Rebecca closed her eyes and after a couple seconds opened them again. "Listen, I know that you said that you wanted us to move to this small town but look what it's done to you."

Sam shook his head and started walking backwards toward Melinda. "I got into a freak accident and until I remember who I am, my place is here."

"Your place is with me!"

Sam sighed. "Listen to me, I am willing to get to know you again Becky,"

"—it's Becca—"

"Becca," Sam corrected. "I am willing to get to know you but you're going to have to give me time…I know that that's not fair to you but it's the best I can do right now seeing how I don't know you."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed and she crossed the short distance between Sam and herself and kissed him as passionately as she could. Melinda couldn't watch and turned her head away and therefore she was unaware that Sam remained unmoving and pushed Rebecca away as soon as she took a breath.

"You're telling me that that did nothing for you?" Rebecca asked her voice high and screechy causing Melinda to look up again. "Sam, it had to have done something. This is me we're talking about."

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry Becca. I really am. But you're going to have to give me time." And with that, Sam stalked off to the garage leaving Melinda to deal with Rebecca.

"You're more than welcome to—"

"Oh don't you dare offer me your hospitality," Rebecca whispered venomously as she turned on Melinda. "Sam and I were talking about marriage before he decided that he had had enough of the big city and wanted a quieter existence. Marriage. And now he has no memory of me. None at all and he's staying with you."

"Where were you?" Melinda asked. "Where were you really?"

Rebecca's face closed up, essentially giving Melinda her answer.

"You guys broke up."

Rebecca shook her head. "No."

Doing some quick math in her head Melinda continued. "Sam was in the hospital for three days. He's been here with me for three weeks. You guys broke up a month ago. Didn't you?"

"What business do you have here?" Rebecca asked angrily.

"Sam is my business," Melinda countered sharply. "As of right now I'm the only person who's not...who's not lying to him and not forcing him to remember something that he might never remember."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rebecca with a raised eyebrow. "There's no other reason."

"No."

"You just lost your husband," Rebecca pointed out.

"A week or so before Sam's accident," Melinda confirmed. "Why does that matter?"

"The way you talk about Sam," Rebecca continued. "—the tone in your voice, it sounds as though you're in love with him."

Melinda took a sharp intake of breath, something that Rebecca noticed. "I thought so."

"Listen, whatever you think—"

Rebecca shook her head. "Clearly you're grieving and who knows maybe Sam having no memory is some pet project of yours but be warned Miss Gordon, I know Sam. He's strong. He'll recover his memories and when he does he will be gone out of your life so quickly that it'll give you whiplash."

With that, Rebecca stalked off to her car and drove away.

Melinda sighed and turned towards the garage, only to see Sam disappear within. _Oh great,_ Melinda thought to herself as tears rose to her eyes. _He heard all that. What am I going to do now?_

---

Sam was dreaming. He was standing in the rain and Melinda was before him. "Maybe I'll tell you someday," she stated before she turned and walked away. Sam looked at her retreating form and he wanted nothing more than to follow her. Sighing he turned to the shop window and saw that his face was distorted. That's odd, he thought to himself. I should be able to see myself in the window…but he couldn't.

Then the scene shifted and he found himself walking along a path in a park with Melinda by his side. "You promised me that you'd tell me someday."

"What?" she asked, looking surprised.

"How did you know?"

Melinda sighed knowing exactly what he wanted to know. "You want to know?"

Sam nodded. "I do."

"Alright then…I have this gift."

"Gift?" asked Sam.

Melinda nodded. "I can see spirits."

"Ghosts," Sam clarified.

Melinda nodded again. "Yes…" she paused and looked at his face. "Is that a problem?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"No?" Melinda asked in shock. "You believe me?"

"Of course I believe you." Sam replied with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her.

Melinda laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," she replied.

"Me?"

Melinda laughed again. "Yes you. That's got to be the best reaction I've ever gotten from telling someone about my gift. It's kinda comforting."

Sam smiled. "Well I'm glad to be of service."

Melinda smiled back. "What did I ever do to deserve you Jim?"

—End of Chapter Four—

* * *

_Authors Note: In case anyone's confused--that dream is really a memory-- 'Sam' is having a memory of 'Jim's life. Does that bode well for our characters? Only time will tell. And I have to say, 20 Reviews? Good Grief. Never did I imagine that this story of mine would garner such reviews. Thank you to each and everyone one of you. Please take the time to review this chapter as well. It's another cliff hanger, but hopefully you all won't mind. The next chapter is forthcoming...I hope to have this story done or almost done by Friday when the new episode airs. :D I have to say that as much as you guys are enjoying reading this, I'm enjoying writing it. The character, Melinda in particular just seem to be writing themselves. :D But please, review! I love hearing what you guys think!_


	5. Caught in a Lie

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: Caught in a Lie**

Sam awoke with a start. _Jim?_ He thought as his mind cleared. _She called me Jim. Why did she call me Jim? My name is Sam. It's Sam. Not Jim. I'm not her husband—_however even as the thought crossed his mind Sam was reminded of the conversation in Melinda's kitchen where he was sure that she was trying to tell him that he was her husband reincarnated in a grown body. But that was impossible—or so Sam thought.

_Let's just say for the sake of argument that Melinda was trying to say that,_ he thought to himself as he sat up in his bed. _If she really believed in something that nutty then it's not too far a stretch for her to believe that I'm Jim. And if I'm Jim that explains why she's been trying so hard to keep me around, and it would explain why she never gets mad when I do something that Jim would have done…_that last thought gave Sam something to pause over. _How is it that I'm doing things that Jim did? Cooking her breakfast, calling her by her pet name and the various other things that just can't be coincidence...I've never believed in coincidences before, why the hell am I starting now._

"Sam?" came Melinda's voice as she rapped on his door. "You in there?"

"Yeah," Sam called back.

"It's just after eight and I know that you have to be on the site for nine and I was wondering if you wanted to share a cup of coffee with me on the porch. It's such a nice day, and there won't be many of them left."

"Yeah," Sam called back. "Sure thing, just give me ten?"

"Alright."

---

"Delia?"

"Melinda?" Delia asked her voice lighting up. "How are you?"

Melinda smiled to herself. "I'm totally beside myseld Delia. I mean I don't know how I didn't figure it out sooner."

"You've had a lot to deal with," Delia pointed out. "But congratulations! You're going to have a baby!"

Melinda giggled, the joyous reality of the situation sinking in. "I know. It's wonderful."

"All you need is Jim to remember and you'll be good as gold,"

Melinda sighed. "I don't think it's going to be that easy," she confided in a quiet voice. "His girlfriend showed up here."

"Yeah," Delia stated guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I gave her your address before I realized what she was after…was it horrible?"

"Huge shouting match on my lawn. I'll explain later."

"Coles notes then?" Delia asked.

"Sam's staying with me, for the time being. He doesn't remember her and when he asked where she's been the last month she had no answer. I think that they broke up—Sam and Rebecca—but who knows. Jim—Sam said that he was willing to get to know her again but—"

"—you can't let that happen."

"I might not have a choice," Melinda stated.

"You always have a choice," Delia assured. "Jim had a choice. He chose to come back to you. You can't let his temporary amnesia—"

"It could be permanent."

"Positive thinking Melinda," Delia stated infusing so much hope into Melinda. "Positive thinking, he took a risk for you. You can't back out on him now, not while you're carrying his child."

"Right," Melinda agreed. "Listen I'm having coffee with Sam this morning, I'll be in later."

"Bye Melinda,"

"Bye Delia and thanks."

Delia smiled to herself. "Anytime."

---

Fifteen minutes later Melinda and Sam were enjoying a comfortable silence while drinking their coffee. Melinda was lost in thought about Rebecca and Sam was thinking back to Melinda and the conversation that they had on the steps the day after he had found the ring.

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_Melinda smiled, though Sam could tell that it was forced. "You can always ask me a question," she stated. "What is it?"_

_"What you think I should do about the ring?"_

_Just as Sam thought, Melinda stiffened but he could barely notice. "I think that…" she paused and looked at him. "Why do you care what I think?"_

_Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I just do."_

_"It bothers you," Melinda stated sympathetically trying to put off stating her opinion. "Not knowing who the ring is for."_

_Sam nodded. "I might have someone out there worrying about me."_

_"And if you find that person?" asked Melinda. "What then?"_

_Sam sighed. "I don't know." _

_Melinda turned away and tried to get her emotions under control. _

_"I could call the people in the address book on my phone," _

_Melinda turned back and nodded as supportively as she could manage. "It's a start."_

_"But the question is should I?"_

_Melinda shrugged. "I'm not you Sam and I—I can't even fathom what you're going through, not knowing who you are, having no memory of your past life…" she paused glad that that little slip had gotten through. "…so you should do whatever you think is right."_

_Sam nodded. "Then I guess I'll call."_

---

"Hey Sam?" Melinda asked nervously, breaking Sam from his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked and watching the confusion on his face she continued. "About Rebecca I mean I….I gather that the ring was for her."

"Is for her," Sam corrected noticing how Melinda tried to conceal a wince. "If I ever get my memory back…" he sighed and held his coffee mug in his hand. "The one thing I can't understand is where has she been all this time? I mean I bought the ring over a month ago now; did we have a falling out in between then and the accident? Is that what caused the accident? Was I so broken up over us breaking up that I caused the accident?"

Melinda shook her head thinking back to that moment when the sprit of the true Sam stepped into the light with no hesitation, no regret. "I don't think so."

Sam looked at Melinda sharply. "What makes you say that?"

"Um…" Melinda bit her lip, unsure on what to say. "…I uh, I just have a feeling."

Sam shook his head. "You know, sometimes I can't figure you out. You ask all these questions that seem to lead to people being dead and you have these feelings…you said that you're not psychic."

"No," Melinda confirmed. "I'm not psychic."

"So what is it then?" Sam asked pointedly. "Explain it to me."

Melinda shook her head. "You don't want to know," she assured. "Believe me."

Sam narrowed his eyes and decided to take a chance. "You promised me that you'd tell me someday," he paused and saw the look of surprise in her eyes. "So tell."

Melinda paused. "You really want to know?"

Sam nodded his head. "I do."

Melinda took a deep breath. "I don't quite know how to explain it…"

"Just, just start at the beginning."

Melinda sighed. "Alright. When I was seven, I attended a funeral with my grandmother and well I saw the man who had died,"

"You usually do at funerals."

Melinda shook her head. "I know. But not only did I see him in the casket, I also saw him out of the casket…" she paused to gage Sam's reaction but he made no sign that he didn't believe her so she continued. "…I saw his—"

"—ghost?" Sam supplemented keeping both his face and voice neutral.

"Earthbound spirits is what my Grandmother calls them," Melinda explained.

"You see ghosts?" Sam asked.

Melinda nodded again. "Yes," she paused, terrified to see the look in Sam's eyes. "That's…that's not a problem is it Sam? I mean I know that it sounds crazy but—"

"No."

Melinda's hopes shot up. "No? You don't think that it sounds crazy?"

"No actually," Sam stated, choosing his words very carefully. "Seeing ghosts isn't crazy."

"But—?" Melinda asked watching as the calm façade start to crack.

"But what is crazy is the fact that you think that I'm your _dead_ husband."

Melinda's eyes widened. "I never—I don't—"

"Oh yes you do," Sam stated angrily. "You tried to tell me, right when this all started."

Melinda's shoulders slumped forward in defeat and she looked up at Sam who was standing. She looked at him for a couple moments and then stood up facing him. "I did."

Sam stepped back shaking his head. "You're crazy,"

"Sam—" Melinda pleaded. "I'm not—"

"No," Sam stated as he backed up, heading to his car. "You are."

"Please," Melinda pleaded tears streaming down her face. "Think about it,"

Sam shook his head and got into his car; Melinda ran to the door and held it open.

"Think of the coincidences," she pleaded. "Breakfast, calling me Mel…"

"Coincidences," Sam muttered as managed to slam the door shut, but the window was down and Melinda could still talk to him.

"And what about the gunshot you heard?" she asked holding onto the wheel so that he couldn't back up. "That's how Jim died. That's how you died."

"I'm not dead,"

"No," Melinda agreed. "You're not. But your soul—Sam's soul is. I saw him. He went into the light not regretting anything. He just went. You—Jim—my Jim risked everything, absolutely everything to be with me again."

Sam started the car and Melinda started getting hysterical. "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from here," Sam stated cruelly. "Getting away from you…"

And with that he put the car in reverse, stepped on the gas and left Melinda standing in her driveway, crying her heart out and calling for him.

"Jim!" she pleaded as she raced to the sidewalk. "Jim!"

But it was no use; the car was around the corner and was gone.

—End of Chapter Five—

* * *

_Author's Note: Well another chapter done. And perhaps the most evil cliff hanger yet don't you guys think? I know this seems really dark now, but I'll have you know that I'm a hopeless romantic and this story WILL have a happyish ending. :D Thank you for the revies. _

_MellJimPiperLeoFan87 I hope that this chapter is the best one yet 'cause it was my favourite so far to wirte. _

_Mee--I'm glad that you thought that the last chapter was a great chapter, I gotta wonder what you think of this one... _

_iwant2believe13 I'm very glad that you think that you're reading an actual episode. That's something that I try to do and it's a comment that I got alot when writing fanfiction for Stargate--but with a new fandom to work with I wasn't sure whether or not I was getting it right I mean just because I was and am hearing the character in my head doesn't mean that it's translating to the page--I'm glad that it is, and that you've noticed. Thanks for that comment. _

_finleybaby if you thought that the last cliff hanger was bad, what do you think about this one?_

_To my other readers--please take the time to review. Even if it's as simple as saying 'great' I really apreciate it. :D _

_Till tomorrow everyone. _


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

**Chapter Six: Coming Home**

One day passed.

Melinda did not hear from Sam.

Two days passed and still no word from Sam.

Three days passed.

Four, then five, then six.

One week passed and before Melinda knew it, an entire month passed, and no word came. Rebecca didn't come to harass her again and neither his sister nor his parents had heard from him. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth. Melinda felt all alone. Despite the fact that she still had Eli and Delia she missed Sam—Jim—dearly. But more than that she had been trying to get in contact with Rick in the Himilaya's but all her letters returned unopened leaving Melinda even more depressed.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed to Delia one night as they were preparing to close up the store, a month and a half after Sam's disappearance and two months after Jim's death. "I feel like everyone I love is leaving me."

Delia shook her head and gave Melinda a much needed a hug. "I will never leave you Melinda," she promised. "You will always have me and Ned."

"—and me," came a familiar voice from the doorway. Melinda turned and her face instantly lit up. "The door was open and well…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Melinda I am so sorry. I should have been here."

Tears in her eyes, Melinda shook her head and walked to the man who had entered the store. "It's alright Rick," she stated fondly as he gave her a hug. "You're back now."

"I can't believe that Jim's really gone…" he stated as Melinda pulled back. There was that familiar look in her eyes that he recognized from all those times when she had come across something ghost related. "…he has crossed over hasn't he? I mean," Rick paused and looked around. "He's not hanging around is he, 'cause that's hardly fair."

Melinda shook her head. "No."

"No what?" Rick asked. "No he didn't cross over or no he's not hanging around?"

"No," Melinda restated. "No he didn't cross over and no he's not hanging around now,"

Rick looked at Melinda curiously. "Then what happened?"

---

"You've got to be kidding me," Rick stated as he, Delia and Melinda left the store. While they had been closing up Melinda had explained to her dear friend how Jim had been shot, died and had risked everything to jump into the body of Sam. Melinda then went on to explain how 'Sam' had such a connection to her but had no memory and how he had lived in her garage for nearly a month before pressing the truth of her secret out of her and leaving. "You haven't heard from him in a month and a half?"

Melinda shook her head. "No I haven't and it's driving me insane. I mean what if he's hurt or worse. I lost him once Rick, I don't want to lose him again."

"And no one's seen him?"

Melinda shook her head again. "No one and I can't find a number for this Rebecca Johnston anywhere. I figure that if Jim—Sam—were to go anywhere it would be with her."

"But there's more to the story," Rick stated, sensing that there was something that Melinda wasn't telling him. "Something that you're not telling me…" he paused and looked Melinda over. Other than looking like she gained a few pounds there didn't seem to be anything different about her.

Melinda sighed under Rick's scrutiny. "I'm pregnant," she stated bluntly as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Nearly three months now."

Rick's eyes widened. "You're—whoah—pregnant," he paused again and then his face broke out into a grin. "Congratulations Melinda! A bouncing baby boy on the way—or girl—it could be a girl. I wonder if she'll—he'll have the same ability as you."

Melinda sighed and got into her car. "I hope not," she stated honestly. "My ability has caused me nothing but trouble…" Melinda paused and looked at Rick who was looking at her. "…what?"

"Get out of the car," Rick ordered in a friendly voice. "I'll drive you home."

---

"How can you say that you want your child to be normal?" Rick asked as they drove through the streets of Grandview. "I mean normalcy is so over rated Melinda."

Melinda sighed. "You would think so because you have a choice. You can choose to look at the world in a paranormal light or not. Most people can. I've never had that choice and while yes, helping earth bound spirits is something I enjoy, I don't think I was ever prepared to fight this war against the darkness. It's already cost me so much. Andrea, my father, Jim…"

"Oh Melinda," Rick sighed as he pulled in front of her house. "I am so sorry for not being here."

Melinda gave Rick a small smile.

"I bet you could have used a friend."

"Yeah," Melinda agreed with a nod. "But I had Delia and Ned and Eli and all of Jim's friends. I feel most sorry for his mother though," she paused and placed her hand upon her stomach. "This baby is her last connection to Jim. He was the last of her boys you know. Her husband, Jim's father and brother died so long ago…and she doesn't even have the comfort of knowing that Jim's spirit is still out there…." Melinda trailed off as she saw that the garage light was on. "…or here,"

"Melinda?" Rick asked as she got out of the car and began making her way towards the garage when a blonde woman came out.

"Rebecca?" Melinda asked as she came forward. "Why are you here? Where's Sam? Has he—"

"I'm here because Sam wanted his stuff," Rebecca answered her voice cold and unfeeling. "And I thought that it would be a bad idea if he came near a nut like you…" she paused and watched the horror on Melinda's face. "…oh yes. That's right. He told me about your little delusion. How you think that you can see ghosts and talk to them, get them to cross over into the light. He also told me the ridiculous notion of how you think that he's really your _dead _husband."

"He is," Melinda stated quietly. "I know what I saw."

"I know that you need help Miss Gordon. You need some serious help," Rebecca stated as she walked past Melinda and placed the box in her truck. "Oh, and I know that somewhere in your mind you've been planning on a way to get Sam to come back here, but I'll have you know that my fiancée is far too busy to even consider you now."

"F—fiancée?" Melinda whispered her heart beat accelerating and her entire being starting to become nauseated. "Sam—he gave you the ring—he proposed to you?"

Rebecca flashed a bright vindictive smile at Melinda and showed her the blue engagement ring on her hand. "You bet bitch," and with that Rebecca got into her truck just in time to see Melinda fall to the ground gripping her stomach. "Oh that's real smart Miss Gordon," Rebecca called out as she started her car while Rick was coming to Melinda's side. "Trying to play the sympathy card…"and with that Rebecca left her car speeding around the corner.

"Come on Melinda," Rick urged as he tried to get his friend up on her feet. "We need to get you to the hospital…"

-End of Chapter Six-

* * *

_Author's Note: And you guys thought the last cliff hanger was bad. So many things happened in this chapter. Rick came back (yay). Rebecca showed her ugly head again and (gasp) is what she says true? Did Sam/Jim propose to her? Is he ever coming back? What's his side of the story? And Melinda--what's wrong with her? You guys are going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out. :D_

_Thank you as always for your wonderful reviews. Please lemme know what you think about this chapter too!_


	7. Changing Dynamics

* * *

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Changing Dynamics. **

"Becca?" Sam asked as soon as he heard the door opening. "That you?"

"Of course it's me," she replied as she placed the box down in the front hall of their apartment. "Who did you think it was?" she asked as she came face to face with him.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but when my girlfriend disappears…."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I had to get the last of your stuff," she stated stiffly walking past Sam into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Didn't know that that was a crime."

"You went into Grandview?" Sam asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Did you—did you talk to Melinda? Is she alright? Was she worried about me? Did she—"

"Oh knock it off Sam," Rebecca exclaimed, cutting her boyfriend off. "Every day—well almost every day since you came back into my life all you've talked about is Melinda. How she was so kind and gentle and how even though she seems a bit loopy when you last saw her she seemed so sincere and how you can't get her heartbroken face out of your memory…blah…blah…blah…."

Sam's shouldered slumped forward. "I know, I'm sorry—just tell me that she's alright and I won't mention her ever again."

Rebecca smirked. "Oh well she seemed just fine."

"Really?" Sam asked a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh yeah," Rebecca assured with a laugh. "She seemed to be so fine that I decided to play a little joke on her. She was asking about you, naturally—and I told her that…oh what were my exact words—oh yes, I told her that my fiancée was too far busy to consider her at all."

"Fiancée?" Sam asked feeling as though his feet had been kicked out from under him. "You told her that I was your fiancée?"

Rebecca smiled. "I did."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Well I saw the ring under your socks Sam," Rebecca pointed out with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "I mean honestly, that wasn't the best place to leave it and well I decided that you wouldn't mind if I wore it today, collateral in case that little nosy bitch decided to try anything funny…anyways when I told her she tried to play the sympathy card on me by suddenly gripping her stomach and falling to the ground…"

"…she what?" Sam asked a horrible worried feeling entering him. "What happened?"

"I just told you." Rebecca stated. "She fell to the ground clutching her stomach and—"

"Oh god," Sam whispered as he did the mental math in his head. "Oh god. Oh god."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked watching as Sam stood up, grabbed his keys from their customary place on the kitchen counter before making his way for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Melinda." Sam answered. "I have to see her."

"What?" exclaimed Rebecca. "Why?"

"Because she's nearly three months pregnant…"

And with that, Sam was gone and Rebecca figured that he would be back.

---

Sam wasn't paying attention to anyone on the road, nor to the speed that he was travelling at. All he knew was that he had to get back to Grandview as soon as possible. He had to make sure that Melinda was alright. The thought of her collapsing to the ground, the thought of her losing her baby—the last connection that she had of her husband…it made his blood run cold. He knew that even if she was a cooky person, even if she did have the ridiculous notion that he was somehow the reincarnation of her dead husband, she had been a friend to him. No matter her ulterior motives, if she had any for she only told him when he pressed for an answer—no matter her motives she had been kind to him. Melinda Gordon had given him a place to stay, someone to talk to without judgment…and now she could be in danger. The thought of Melinda in danger made Sam's heart constrict.

_I can't let it end the way it did,_ he thought to himself as he raced into town heading straight for the hospital. _I can't…I have to do something…I have to be there… have to do something…._

---

"How could this have happened?" Delia asked facing Eli and Rick while her son sat stoically in one of the hospital chairs. "What were you thinking letting her talk to that woman?"

Rick winced at the anger in Delia's voice. "I didn't know who she was. Melinda never gave me a description on who this woman was. You know I'm sorry, but Melinda was out of the car before I could do anything."

Delia sighed and placed her hands to her face. "This is horrible. Absolutely horrible—first she loses Jim and then she loses him again, and now she might lose her baby…"

"She might lose her baby?"

Delia turned around and saw Sam standing there.

"Delia, she might lose the baby?"

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked feeling braver than he really was. "If it wasn't for your psycho fiancée Melinda might not be in this mess."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that Becca—Rebecca was coming here to get some of my stuff," Sam stated as he walked into the little semi-circle that the group had formed. "And she's not my fiancée?"

"She's not?" asked Rick, putting two and two together to get that the man who was standing in front of him was Jim reincarnated.

"No," Sam replied facing Rick. "She's not my fiancée Rick—now—"

"Wait a minute,"

"Hold on a sec,"

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"What did you call him?"

"He called him by his name," Ned stated speaking up while the adults exploded. Delia had noticed right away, followed by Eli. Rick caught on and then Delia repeated the question which Ned answered. "Sam called Doctor Payne by his first name."

"But that's impossible," Rick stated, shaking his head in disbelief even though he knew that belief was something that never ceased to surprise him. "I don't even know who this guy is."

"Oh yes you do," Delia stated softly as she turned to Sam. "He's an old soul in a new body."

---

"Melinda?" Sam asked as he walked into the darkened room. "Melinda?"

There was no response. Melinda was out cold. "_She's resting peacefully,_" is what the doctor said but Sam wasn't convinced. He wouldn't be sure unless he talked to Melinda himself. He had to talk to her. Delia, Eli, Rick and even Ned had spend an hour trying to get him to remember but he couldn't. Not that he believed that he was Jim but the mere fact that he felt so connected to Melinda gave his reasoning something to think about.

"Melinda?" he asked again softly sitting at the edge of his bedside. "Mel?"

"_Mel," _asked a voice in Sam's memory. "_can you hear me? Don't leave me…don't leave me," _

Sam shook his head. "That was odd," he muttered to himself.

---

"You see that," Eli stated as he pointed to Sam who was shaking his head.

"What about it?" asked Delia as they peered through the window.

"That was a memory,"

"A latent memory," Rick corrected.

"Well what does that mean?" Delia asked again.

"That means that he's remembering," Ned answered joining his mother. "He's remembering who he really is…"

---

"Mel?" Sam stated again as he took Melinda's good, IV free hand into his own.

_"Mel?"_ asked the voice again, only this time it was more frantic. "_Mel?"_

"What the…" Sam whispered looking around but there was no one around.

_"Get me a BBF and an airway now!" _the voice cried out.

"That voice is familiar," Sam muttered to himself as the memory played out.

_"You're alright, you're okay…."_

And suddenly, he wasn't just hearing the memory—he was reliving it. He knew that it was a year after the Grandview plane crash and the city had been planning a memorial service. Melinda had come and had hit her head hard while trying to save five children with extraordinary gifts. He knew that he was losing her—but that couldn't happen. He was doing everything that he could and when the five kids gathered around Mel, he didn't question it. They each placed their hands on her, and all Jim could do was watch. As far as he was concerned, his wife was dead—but he had een a lot of strange stuff and he thought that maybe _"Mel…"_ he replied as she coughed_. "Can you hear me?"_

"Mel?" he asked again in present day. "Mel can you hear me?"

There was no response and he was at a loss.

"Oh god Melinda," he stated his eyes filling with tears as he looked at her pale form. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her hand tighter. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea…if I had known that by coming back to you it would turn my brain into swiss cheese…oh I wish that you had told me everything from the start…." He paused and leaned even closer to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "Please Mel," he pleaded quietly. "Please come back to me. I risked everything to come back to you. You owe me."

"Jim?" Melinda asked in a sleepy voice. "Jim is that you?"

"Yes love," he replied in a soft voice, wincing at the unnatural sound of it. "It's me."

"Oh Jim," Melinda mumbled as though she was still half asleep. "I had the most horrible dream. You got shot and died and you tried to come back to me but your memory was erased and Eli…Eli said that it was usually permanent….and then you left me again…" in her half-awake sleep Melinda screwed up her face. "…it broke my heart."

"It was a dream Mel," he assured. "It was just a dream…"

"No," Melinda countered as she became more awake. "No it wasn't a dream…" and with that she opened her eyes, only to gaze into the ones that belonged to Sam. "Sam?" she asked in a soft startled voice as she tried to sit up. "Uh—you're back."

The man before her smiled. "Of course I came back Mel, I wasn't about to leave you. I love you. We still have a long journey to take together."

Melinda looked at Sam quizzically for a couple of minutes before she figured it out. The man before her wasn't Sam—it wasn't the amnesiac man whom she had been worrying about for the last month and a half. The man before her was Jim. Her Jim.

* * *

Author's Note: Well guys, I hate to say it but this is the last chapter until the new year. Between work and Christmas I won't have time to write. There's three chapters left but I need to write them. I hope that you all have a happy holidays and that you will be waiting for the next chapter. At least I left you with a happy cliffhanger. Thank you all again for your wonderful reiviews, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Did you think that Jim's soul remembering was realistic? When I was planning this story I knew that I wanted Jim to remember but I wanted it to have to do just with Melinda....and while this isn't coming up in the story I figure that the reason why Jim remembered Rick is because I always sensed that there would be a little tension between Rick and Jim over Melidna because let's face it---if Jim had NEVER been in the picture and Melinda had been single from the beginning of the show, she and Rick would make a great couple---but that's beside the point. Amnesia is a funny thing and who knows why he remembered what he did. I hope you guys liked it enough to leave a reivew because I love knowing what you guys think.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Blessed Yule, Merry Mid-Winter, Happy Hannakah, Happy Kwanza....or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time. I'll see you in the new year.


	8. Causing a Stir

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday December 5th after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

Melinda's world is changed. She learns that not all that was lost is gone forever. And while Sam is dealing with the pieces of his old life they both have to come to grips with what they know and what they believe if they have any hope of moving forward.

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight: Causing a Stir. **

"Are you sure that you want me to stay here?" Jim asked as he helped Melinda in the door. It was the following day and Melinda had been released in good health. "I mean I'm sure the garage is still open."

Melinda just looked at him with a disparaging look on her face. "Jim," she stated as he closed the door behind him. "You're my husband," she paused and put her hands on her stomach. "You're the father of my very healthy baby. Of course you can stay here."

Jim sighed. "Well legally—"

Melinda shook her head. "Legally, smegally. It doesn't matter to me. You're my husband; the man who I said that I would spend the rest of my life with. For better—"

"—or worse." Jim interrupted as he took Melinda into his arms. "We really have been put through worse haven't we?"

Melinda nodded. "Yes," she stated quietly. "We have…"

Jim noticed as Melinda tried to stifle a yawn. "Come on," he ordered as he led her upstairs. "You need some rest."

"I don't want rest," Melinda argued with a pout. "I just got you back."

Jim smiled as they approached their bedroom. He led her to the bed and made sure that she was comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Mmm, promise?" Melinda asked as she began to fall asleep.

"Promise…"

---

Melinda was surrounded by a bright golden light. She had seen the light twice before when she had almost died. But seeing it now didn't worry her. She knew that she was just being visited by a friendly spirit and soon enough the light morphed into the image of her grandmother. "Hello Melinda," she stated warmly.

"Grandma," Melinda stated feeling and sounding like a child again. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't the question be what are you doing here?"

Melinda looked sharply around her eyes wide with a fear that she suddenly could not dispel. "That's right. What am I doing here?"

"You're here Melinda because I have been watching you and the struggles that you have had to go through," her grandmother explained with a loving smile on her face. "And because of it we're giving you a gift."

"We?" asked Melinda, not quite sure as to what was going on.

"The light dear," her grandmother stated. "We in the light are giving you a gift."

"What—what kind of gift?"

But before Melinda could get an answer she found the light fading.

---

Melinda woke in her own bed, with the arms of her husband around her. _Or rather former husband who has come back from the dead_, she thought to herself with a smile as she rolled over to face the man who was her husband, but didn't look like her husband. However, when she gazed upon his face she screamed.

"What?' asked Jim as he awoke with a start looking at Melinda bewildered himself. "What's going on?"

"You're…Jim…you…your face!" Melinda cried out not sure whether to be shocked or happy or what. "Look at your face!"

Jim was up in an instant and raced to their small bathroom. Throwing on the light he looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked himself at what he saw, and what he felt. "It's—that's—" he stuttered unable to get a sentence out for the look of his old face was a sight that he had not expected to see ever again.

"That's you…" Melinda whispered as she came up behind her husband. "…a gift."

"What?" asked Jim turning around to face his wife. "What gift?"

"Before I woke up I had a dream," Melinda explained. "I dreamed that I was in the light, and my grandmother was there. She said that she had been watching me and that she along with the rest of the people in the light decided to give me a gift…give us a gift," she paused and smiled up at her husband. "They have given you back to me completely…" Melinda paused and took Jim's hand and together they went back to bed.

---

"I don't see a difference," Delia stated the following morning when Jim had driven Melinda to work. "Are you sure that you're seeing who you're seeing?" she asked turning to her best friend. "It's not some trick."

"No Delia," Melinda assured, glowing with happiness despite the fact that she couldn't understand why she and Jim were the only ones who were able to see him as he was. "I'm sure that it's not some trick. The light that I felt was real, I've felt it before and I know that my Grandma was just trying to be kind…." she paused and turned to Jim. "…she said that it was a gift for everything. I suppose that the powers that be figured that since he risked everything to be with me again, it was only fair if I saw him the way that he once was…."

"Not only that," Jim continued. "But I feel like myself again too."

Delia smiled. "Well then I'm happy for you both, though I do have a question."

Melinda looked at her friend. "What question?"

"Do I still have to call him Sam?"

Jim laughed. "Only when we're not around friends,"

"Or family," Melinda added though she instantly regretted it. "Oh Jim,"

"It's alright," Jim assured knowing that his wife was talking about his mother. "She's made peace with the fact that she's lost her three boys remember? She may never be able to accept it, but she's dealing with it, and besides," he added as he placed a loving hand on Melinda's stomach. "She has a grandchild to look forward too."

Melinda laughed and wrapped her arms around Jim when suddenly the door to her shop banged open. "There you are!" cried a shrill voice and all turned to see Rebecca standing there looking pissed as hell. "What do you think you're doing with that tramp?"

"Tramp?" Melinda asked as she took as step towards Rebecca. "You're the tramp sweetheart," she said in a condescending tone. "Now get out of my shop."

Rebecca glowered at Melinda. "I don't think so," she stated coldly. "Not with out Sam."

All eyes went to Jim and it took him a minute to realize that Rebecca was referring to him. He looked to Melinda and raised his eyebrow, his eyes wide in their own silent way while conveying that he had no idea what to do.

Narrowing her eyes only perceptively at Jim Melinda turned back to Rebecca. "Sam," she began the name sounding horrible on her tongue now that she could see her beloved Jim before her. "Sam has decided to stay."

Rebecca let out a little shriek of rage. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," Jim stated as he turned to face Rebecca. "I love Melinda and I'm going to stay here in Grandview and help her raise her baby…"

'Our baby,' Jim amended silently in his head while he watched the rage on Rebecca's face grow.

"You can't do that!" she exclaimed as she took a step closer to Jim. "You're my fiancée."

Jim shook his head. "I never proposed."

Rebecca held out her hand. "You gave me this ring,"

Jim reached forward and pulled the ring off her finger. "Correction, I bought this ring. I still don't have any memories. I might never have given it to you," he paused for a second as the wheels spun in his head. "Listen," Jim continued in a softer tone. "I know that this is unfair to you. But I promised that I would give you a chance Rebecca, and I did but there's nothing there. I don't love you."

"But you did," Rebecca countered her face scrunching up with tears. "You loved me once."

"Yeah and if you loved me, then you should have come back a lot sooner," he paused and turned to Melinda who was just staring at him with love and adoration in her eyes. "Now," Jim continued as he turned back to Rebecca. "I think that it would be best if you left."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over."

"Oh yes it is." Jim answered as she let the door shut behind her.

"What a bitch," Melinda muttered under her breath as soon as Rebecca was out of eye sight.

"Don't be too hard on her," Jim stated with a sympathetic tone in his voice. "To her this all must be horribly unfair."

"Still you both should get a restraining order placed against her," Delia pointed out as she came over to the happy couple. "Just in case she decides to try anything again…"

Melinda nodded. "It might not be a bad idea,"

Jim sighed and placed the blue ring into her hand.

"For me?" she asked.

Jim shook his head. "Sell it, keep it, technically it belongs to me and I don't want it."

"Technically," Delia stated with a wry smile. "You two aren't married anymore."

Melinda and Jim eyed each other as they tried to silently figure out what the other was thinking. The exchange was not lost on Delia and she regarded them with happy suspicion.

"Does this mean that we have a wedding to plan?"

---

"A wedding?" Faith exclaimed in horror over the phone, which unbeknownst to her was on speaker. "Melinda you're getting married?"

"Yes," she responded as she held Jim's hand. "I am."

"My son has only been dead for five months," Faith pointed out. "And you're almost six months pregnant with his child."

"I know," Melinda stated. "But Sam and I," she paused and gave Jim's hand a squeeze. "I don't know Faith we just fell in love."

"You love Jim."

"I will always love Jim," Melinda assured. "But I love Sam too. He's been through as much trauma in his life as I have had in mine and well—he wants to help raise Jim's child."

"No one should be raising Jim's child but Jim,"

"Don't you think I know that Faith?" Melinda asked her tone taking on a sharper edge as though she still was grieving. "Don't you think that I would rather have Jim alive and well and here to see his baby?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Jim would have wanted this," Melinda continued with a steady voice. "He would have wanted me to move on. He would have wanted me to be happy…." she paused and when no answer came she continued. "Don't you want me to be happy Faith?"

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the line. "Of course I want you to be happy Melinda darling," Faith assured. "I just…I don't know why—"

"You're still grieving," Melinda interrupted her tone much softer. "And so am I, but Sam has helped me get through it, and he will be a good father for your grandchild. I promise you."

"I suppose," Faith agreed with another heavy sigh. "I wish you the best Melinda. And I want you to call me as soon as the baby is born."

Melinda smiled. "I will call you the minute I go into labour."

"I'll see you then dear,"

"Good night Faith."

"Good night Melinda."

—End of Chapter Eight—

_Author's Note: Well Happy New Year beloved readers! I do hope that the six day wait wasn't too long of a wait for you guys. And I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, or even if you didn't please leave a review to lemme know what you thought. Also, I'm trying to think of a name for Melinda and Jim's baby but I just can't come up with any. Does anyone have an idea? Lemme know in the review! _

_And in terms of the next chapter, well I am back at school now so I am shooting for a chapter to be posted by next Tuesday but I give no promises. _

_Till next chapter!_


	9. Coming Together

Disclaimer: Beware of Spoilers for Season 4. In addition, these characters do not belong to me, nor does the whole Sam/Jim storyline as it stands now. All that belongs to me is the dialogue of what I think —might— happen. Also, some plot points in this story belong to me seeing how this was started on Friday December 5th after 'Pieces of You' (even though it was posted on the 9th) and even though I have no idea how the whole Jim/Sam plot is going to work out, this story is my idea. Plus, this is my first piece of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fiction so please be kind.

_Author's Note—Okay, who's psychic? I'm psychic. I may have been wrong on the name but I just KNEW that 'Sam's fiancée would be a blonde. I just knew it…and with the cannon show taking an apparent turn for the worst just when I thought that things were going to get better, I'm so glad that I have this little fan fiction to keep my hopes alive—and now hopefully yours too. _

_And while a lot of you will be saddened to hear this but this is the last chapter. I had a tenth one planned but it just decided that it wanted to be a single chapter so here it is…the last chapter of a story which started more than a month ago. I do hope that you enjoy this last chapter and please leave a review if you can because this is your last chance to do so. _

_And now, without any further ado the last chapter of 'Commitment of the Heart'_

**Chapter Nine: Coming Together**

"Push Melinda," Jim stated as he held his 'fiancée's' hand. "Push,"

"I am pushing!" Melinda yelled in agony. "Whoever said that a natural birth was the way to go…"

"…that was me dear," Faith said from her other side.

"And me," added Delia who was just behind Faith.

"Well this was a stupid plan," Melinda muttered through gritted teeth. "A very, very stupid…ARG!"

"You're almost there Melinda," the woman doctor assured. "I can see the head."

"You doing so well sweetheart," Beth, Melinda's mother stated with a smile.

"UGH!" was all that Melinda could see in response.

"I can see a shoulder," the doctor stated amidst Melinda's

"Come on darling," Faith stated with a smile. "Jim is watching you and he is so proud."

"I know!" Melinda cried as she gripped Jim's hand harder. "I know," she stated again as soon as the pain eased. Looking to the man beside her, Melinda was instantly comforted by Jim's presence even though it saddened her to know that Faith couldn't see that her son—or rather her son's spirit was still there with them. "I—ARGH!"

"I can see the shoulders," the doctor stated in a happy tone. "Two or three more pushes Melinda. You're doing great." And a few screams later, the sound of a babies cry pierced through the operating room. "Here you are," the doctor continued as she placed the little baby into Melinda's arms. "You have a very healthy baby girl."

"A girl…" Melinda whispered in awe as she glanced first to Jim and then to her mother.

"…a girl." Her mother echoed, knowing exactly was Melinda was worried about. The ability to see ghosts was something that all the women in Melinda's family had experienced and Beth had been terrified that her first grandchild would be a girl. And of course she was.

"Would the happy family like some privacy?" asked the doctor.

"Yes please," replied Jim and with that Melinda, Jim, Faith, Beth and Delia were left alone.

"Mom?" asked Melinda as she took her baby back from Jim who managed to hold her first. "Do you want to hold her?"

Beth smiled and held out her hands. "Of course," she stated quietly and with that Melinda handed over her newly born daughter to her mother who beamed instantly. "She's so tiny…" At that moment Beth looked up at her daughter but instead of the man she had been introduced to she saw her son-in-law standing there.

Knowing that it had to be her granddaughter doing something Beth looked down and the little baby had her eyes open slightly.

"Beth?" asked Faith. "Can I hold our granddaughter?"

"Sure," Beth replied in a trance like state as she handed the little one over to Faith. However the minute the baby touched Faith's arms she happened to look up at Sam, only instead of Sam she saw her son Jim—her dead son Jim.

"Faith?" asked Melinda as Delia took the baby from Faith and handed her back to her mother. "You alright?"

"I'm seeing things," Faith muttered.

"I'm seeing things," echoed Beth.

Then Delia, who had held the baby looked at Sam but like the others she saw Jim. "Oh my god…" she whispered as she blinked in surprise. "…Melinda you were right."

"Faith?" asked Jim not quite sure what his mother was staring at. Getting no response he put two and two together and played a hunch. "Mom?"

"Jim?" asked Faith.

"So you see him too," Beth muttered.

"Of course I see him," Faith shot back. "I just don't understand why I see him."

"Mom," Jim began as he walked to his mother's side. "I think that you better sit down."

---

"Well?" asked Eli as Delia came out into the waiting room.

"Is it a boy?" asked Rick in a hopeful tone.

"Or a girl," added Eli. "It could be a girl 'cause Melinda and Jim—Sam didn't want to know the sex of their baby and—"

"Delia?" asked Rick as Delia sat down on one of the chairs. "What is it?"

"The baby…" Delia whispered. "…their baby."

"What about their baby?" asked Nick who had remained quiet until that moment.

"She…"

"She?" asked Eli with a grin. "Cool another ghost whisperer."

"What about the little girl?" Rick interrupted as he sat down beside Delia.

"She let me see."

"See what Mom?"

Delia looked to the men before her. "She let me see Jim, as he really is…"

---

"So let me get this straight…" Faith began with her hands on her temples. "Melinda can see ghosts…and so can you Beth."

"That's right," Beth replied even though she didn't want to admit it.

"And Melinda has been helping ghosts all this time and when Jim—died—he went into Sam's body."

"That's right Mom."

Faith shook her head. "No. No this is crazy."

"Believe me," Jim began. "It's not that crazy."

"I know that it's a lot to take in Faith," Melinda began as she cradled her newly born daughter in her arms. "But it's real. Jim came back to all of us…and I guess our little darling here was the one who let you two see what I see."

"You mean you've always seen him as Jim?" asked Beth in shock.

Melinda shook her head. "No. Only after Jim regained his memory did I see the real him—and that was only after Gran came to me in a dream saying that the powers that be in the light wanted to reward me for all that I have been through…" Melinda paused and looked at her little baby. "I guess this little one inherited some of that gift. Who ever she touches will see Jim for who he really is."

"Speaking of our little one," Jim continued. "We need a name."

"Oh that's right…" Melinda stated her eyes brightening. "…what are we going to call you little one?"

"Didn't you guys discuss names?" asked Beth.

"Well of course we did," Melinda assured. "But none of them seemed right."

"Besides," Jim interjected. "We didn't know whether she would be a boy or a girl."

"We didn't want to know," amended Melinda with a smile.

"Knock, knock," stated the doctor as she came back into the room. "Mother and baby needs to get some rest."

"Oh," protested Melinda with a sigh. "But we don't know her name yet."

"We can name her later sweetheart," Jim assured as he took the little girl from her mother's arms. "Maybe you just have to sleep on it."

"Right." Melinda agreed as she forlornly watched her baby go. "Good night little one…"

---

A couple hours later after both Melinda and the baby had gotten some rest they were reunited and together she and Jim tried to think up of a name for their little bundle of joy.

"I want her name to be something special…" Melinda stated as she fed her little darling.

"Any name that we give her will be special," Jim assured.

"I know," Melinda agreed. "But still. I want her name to mean something…I want her to be named after someone we love…"

"…so how about Danny?" suggested Jim. "After my brother...?"

Melinda nodded. "I thought about that just like I've thought about Mary Ann and Tessa…but none of them feel right."

"Well…" began Jim hesitantly. "…what about Andrea?"

"Andrea?" asked Melinda in surprise. The thought of naming her little girl after her former best friend hadn't even crossed her mind. "Oh…" she cooed as she looked down at her baby. "…my little Andrea…" Melinda paused and looked up at Jim with a huge smile on her face. "It's perfect Jim. Just perfect…"

---

"Melinda?" asked Delia three months later. "You ready to go?"

Melinda shook her head. "No."

"Oh honey…" began Delia as she came into the room. "You look beautiful."

And it was true. Melinda did look stunning a simple yet elegant white gown. It was the day of her wedding to 'Sam' and she was even more nervous than she had been the first time. It was something intangible that had her on edge—and it was threatening to ruin her entire day.

"Melinda?" asked Delia again. "You okay?"

Melinda turned to look at her friend and matron of honour. "I just have a bad feeling."

Delia smiled. "Nothing is going to go wrong," she assured. "That Rebecca girl was last seen flying to Scotland for her new job…"

Melinda smiled. "I guess…"

"What are you sad that 'Sam's family isn't coming?" asked Delia with a raised eyebrow.

Melinda let out a nervous laugh. "No. God no... Sam—Jim didn't even send them an invite."

"Has he even talked to them at all?" asked Delia.

Melinda shook her head. "Just once, a couple days after he regained his memory… he told them that he was making a new life for himself here and that it unfortunately didn't involve them."

"Ouch," Delia replied with a wince. "How did they take that?"

"Not well," Melinda answered. "But he said that it wasn't fair to them having a son that couldn't, and maybe would never remember them. He told them that as far as they were to be concerned their son had died in that accident and that if one day his memory did return, he would contact them….but of course that will never happen."

"Well yeah," Delia agreed. "Now come on. Let's get you to the church."

---

"Do you Sam take Melinda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jim, who would forevermore be publicly known as Sam smiled. "I do."

"And do you Melinda take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Melinda smiled. It would never sit right with her that strangers would be calling her beloved Jim by another name but so long as their close friends and family knew the truth then she really didn't care. "I do."

The minister smiled. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…"

Jim and Melinda looked at each other and smiled. They were getting a second chance to be with their true love, which was something that no one or rather hardly anyone got to experience. And while they knew that life wasn't certain by any means—they had experienced that first hand—they knew that their path lay together and nothing was ever going to tear them apart again.

—The End—


End file.
